


As Time Goes By

by summer_meadow



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_meadow/pseuds/summer_meadow
Summary: Sepotong kisah gadis belia dan servant arogan miliknya. Tentang cinta, cita-cita, dan pentingnya Sang Waktu. [Gilgamesh x OC]





	As Time Goes By

Kali pertama Valeria mencoba, yang ia dapatkan adalah sekumpulan emas cahaya. Menyebar kemudian berbaur, membentuk sebuah entitas terselubung gemerlap sinar menyilaukan.

" _Servant_ Archer, Gilgamesh." adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkannya.

Valeria tahu. Ia memang bukan maniak sejarah, tapi nama itu tak asing baginya―bagi siapa pun, ia rasa. Raja agung dengan penuh legenda dan segala kehebatannya. Yang disembah karena kekuatannya. Yang disembah karena keberaniannya. Yang disembah karena kecakapannya. Yang disembah karena kepiawaiannya memimpin daratan bernama Babylonia.

Ia adalah raja para pahlawan.

Awalnya Valeria ragu, apakah benar dirinya bisa memanggil _servant_ sehebat itu. Namun berkali-kali ia mencoba mengaitkan semua benang yang ada, tak ditampik lagi bahwa ia telah berhasil memanggil sang raja.

Hari-hari pertama tak berjalan baik bagi mereka. Gilgamesh dengan segala keangkuhannya adalah sebuah masalah. Mencoba bersikap baik padanya hanya akan dibalas dengan untaian verbal tak ramah. Valeria bisa apa selain pasrah?

Waktu terus berlalu. Pertarungan melawan roh suci para pahlawan bukanlah hal baru. Desingan memoar dan tangisan mengiringi setiap langkah sendu. Jejak mereka terpatri, akan selalu diingat sebagai salah satu yang berpartisipasi dalam permainan di mana membunuh bukanlah hal tabu.

Berapa banyak nyawa sudah melayang? Ah, Valeria tak ingat. Terlalu banyak untuk diingat. Bahkan tangannya yang dulu tak tega untuk sekadar membunuh serangga, kini berwarna merah, semerah manik milik _servant_ -nya.

Apakah dirinya berdosa? Valeria tertawa. Sejak kecil, ia tak pernah percaya adanya surga dan neraka. Apa yang akan dituju oleh yang mati hanyalah kehampaan. Berbuat dosa bukanlah sebuah perbuatan tercela. Manusia tidak akan mendapatkan ganjaran karenanya. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Setidaknya itulah yang diajarkan oleh ayahnya.

Meskipun begitu, Valeria berpikir. Apa tujuan hidup manusia? Apa artinya terlahir di dunia? Bertahun-tahun berkutat dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, akhirnya Valeria membuat sebuah konklusi; manusia hidup untuk cinta.

Manusia dilahirkan untuk merasakan cinta. Perasaan hangat yang dulu selalu dirasakannya kala ia duduk di pangkuan sang ayah, atau tertidur dalam pelukan sang ibu. Perasaan yang selalu ingin dirasakannya hingga ia menua bersama mereka. Namun hal itu tak pernah terwujud.

Pangkuan ayah tak terasa hangat lagi. Pelukan ibu juga sama. Mereka pergi.

Dingin.

Sejak saat itu, Valeria bertekad untuk memberikan semua orang kebahagiaan abadi. Jiwanya yang suci tergugah untuk mewujudkan hal ini melalui sebuah permainan memperebutkan Sang Cawan.

Pendeta itu bilang, Valeria istimewa.

Pendeta itu bilang, tubuh Valeria menyimpan kekuatan rahasia.

Pendeta itu juga bilang, jika Valeria memenangkan permainan ini, maka cita-citanya dapat dengan mudah diwujudkan.

Valeria berpikir, hanya inilah satu-satunya jalan. Ia akan memenangkan Holy Grail War dan membawa pulang kedamaian. Ia akan memberi kehangatan bagi setiap jiwa yang kesepian, agar hati mereka tak lagi kedinginan.

Pendeta itu memberitahunya banyak hal berkaitan dengan ritual. Di malam yang sunyi, kota Fuyuki menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan Valeria dengan seorang _servant_ arogan.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, datang hangat yang memeluk hati Valeria. Membuatnya melupakan dingin yang membekukan. Pelakunya tak lain adalah sosok berambut pirang. Manik _crimson_ yang terlihat bengis kala menghadapi lawan, selalu terganti dengan tatapan teduh sarat senyuman kala ia dan Valeria bertemu pandang.

Lalu ... rasa itu muncul begitu saja.

Valeria mencintainya. Rasa cinta yang berbeda dari yang ia miliki untuk orang tuanya.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan pemuda― _heroic spirit_ ―itu membuat Valeria tahu bahwa Gilgamesh tidak sedingin kelihatannya. Terkadang, Valeria bisa merasakan guratan sedih terpancar dari wajah sang _servant_. Ia bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang membuat sosok seangkuh Gilgamesh terlihat begitu tersiksa? Memberanikan diri, ia bertanya, dan malam itu berakhir dengan Valeria pulas dalam pelukan Gilgamesh setelah mereka lelah bercerita mengenai cinta yang pernah singgah di jiwa.

Tak banyak yang Gilgamesh ceritakan. Hanya satu nama yang sangat ia kasihi di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Enkidu. Sosok sahabat bagi sang raja penyendiri. Sayang, kehampaan sudah merenggutnya kembali. Meninggalkan luka pada Gilgamesh, membuat raja itu mengecap kesendirian lagi.

Sejak malam itu, Valeria berjanji. Ia tak akan membiarkan Gilgamesh berkawan dengan sepi. Semua orang harus merasakan cinta, itulah misinya. Dengan begitu, Valeria bisa membantu Gilgamesh.

Valeria pikir ia bisa...

Sampai ia sadar bahwa sebenarnya selama ini ialah yang selalu dibantu. Dalam hal apa pun, termasuk memerangi rasa sepi yang acap kali singgah di hatinya.

"Boleh kuminta satu hal padamu, Gil?"

"Apa pun itu, Master."

"Tetaplah di sisiku."

.

.

.

Itulah yang Valeria katakan, yang ia pinta. Sebuah permohonan egois, sangat egois. Bagai janji terkutuk yang tak bisa membuat Gilgamesh pergi. Mengunci hati Gilgamesh pada seorang gadis yang kini terbaring di bawah nisan bertuliskan 'Valeria Jasmine Atkinson'.

Entah sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak permintaan terakhir Valeria padanya. Puluhan tahun? Ratusan? Atau bahkan ribuan? Entahlah.

Terlalu lama.

Terlalu lama hingga Gilgamesh bosan mengingat waktu. Terlalu lama hingga Gilgamesh mulai takut untuk mengingat waktu. Terlalu lama ... hingga Gilgamesh benar-benar lupa kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan genggaman Valeria pada tangannya.

"Kau benar, Valeria. Rasanya dingin."


End file.
